Terrorised
by VampireGurl1122
Summary: A little weird story on The Vampire Diaries, DELENA ALL THE WAYYYYYY! Elena's is terrorised after only one dream that changes everything... might be changed to M rating later on.
1. Dream

_**Chapter One -** **Dream**_

_A/N: Hello again guys... okay, I was on my BB, writing a Delena fanfiction... and wrote this... I wasn't going to put it online but... yeah... DO NOT WORRY, I am gonna continue my Dramione, and this too, just saying... Enjoy__!_

A lot has changed since Tyler was turned into a hybrid. Alaric has moved in for good, Caroline and Tyler have been a little on edge, but the situation seems to have been better lately. And Elena saw the true ripper in Stefan, and now she regretted ever knowing him. At least part of her did. At least Damon was there for her all the time. She felt really loved for that.

Right now she was laying on her bed, trying to fall asleep, listening to music.

Right now the song was _Feel So Close_ by Calvin Harris. She had a really bad feeling about it for some strange reason. She soon understood why. When the lyrics where:

**I feel so close to you right now, and there's no stopping us right now...**

She automatically got the image of Damon in her head. She shook her head, turning the volume up to shut up her thoughts. Soon though the song changed to _With UR Love _by Cher Lloyd and Mike Posner. She had a tingly feeling in her heart all through, and when it was by the part Mike Posner started singing she skipped to the next song letting out air wistfully.

She was glad to hear the next song – _Unfaithful_ by Rihanna. That reminded her that if she... what was she even thinking? She didn't feel anything for Damon, they're just friends.

But then again, she DID kiss him when he was dying...

She groaned, turned the music off and turned onto her side to come face to face with a pair of black like the night eyes, and a smirk that made her heart speed up. Damon.

She was about to scream when he slammed his hand onto he lips and shushed her with the other. She let out a small 'humph' when Damon took his hand off of her mouth and whispered with fury,

"What are you doing here?" and watched Damon's suspicious reaction. He started shifting nervously, sat up and said,

"You know what... I'm really tired, let's go to sleep..." and stretched out on HER bed, not even giving her an answer.

"Damon!" She was about to have a strict conversation with him when the moon shone on the perfect features of his beautiful face and (gasp) sexy bare torso.

She furrowed her eyebrows to hide the smile that was trying to come to her face. It was starting to be mission impossible, so she had to turn around, in a gesture 'I hate you now'.

"Hey..." Damon walked his fingers on her arm. "Why are you turning awa-yyyy?" He slurred.

"You're drunk!" she turned back round to face him with a disappointed look on her face, but really she was rather amused. "Please get out of here! I want to sleep!" She said in the same childish voice.

"Why can't you sleep with me here?" Damon asked, his fingers dancing nearer to her palm.

"Because Damon, I'm uncomfortable!" She nearly screamed, but Damon slammed his hand onto her lips again. While his other hand, his fingers now dancing inside her palm before he plaited their fingers together. He smirked at her and took his hand off of her mouth. His touch was making Elena's skin tingle, and she could feel her cheeks redden, so she buried her face in her pillow, and soon she could feel Damon's fingers dancing around on her back. She lifted her head with a 'humph' and asked him

"Do you ever give up?"

"Nope!" He stretched out the 'o'.

"Damon, then tell me, why are you here?" She demanded. She was gonna get an answer, even if it meant she would have to shag a drunk Damon, which she would like, if he wasn't drunk. Wait... what was she even thinking of? Damon turned around to face her.

"Well you're not gonna like it."

"Then tell me!"

"Stefan the ripper is ripping girls at my house, and Barbie Rebekah is making herself TOO at home."

"Wait... REBEKAH is living in YOUR house? And Stefan ripping girls..." Elena looked down. It was weird...

Stefan ripping girls didn't really move her! But REBEKAH at DAMON'S house mad her jealous. She shook head and when she looked up, Damon was on the floor. He looked innocent and had that kind of look on his face that a child has when it's been told off.

"Oh my God I don't believe you!" She jumped off of her bed and laid down on the floor next to Damon. He smiled.

"I win!"

"Yes you do, but only tonight!"

"Whatever..."

"Uh!"

Silence.

Silence..

Silence...

"Ouch!" Damon just received a kick from Elena, for moving his hand 'too close'. Dear oh dear Elena, she's so different from all the other girls he met.

He sighed, turning round.

He was still tipsy, Elena won't have it easy.

"Eleeeeeena!" He slurred, grabbing her hand and playing with her fingers.

"Eleeeena!" He was now moving her hand around like if she was a dolly. He received a slap in his face.

Something was wrong...

The slap wasn't a slap. It was Elena's hand falling on his face.

He suddenly became more aware. He sat up, and leaned over Elena to look at her face. It was unbelievably pale. Something was very wrong.

"Elena!" He turned her on her back "ELENA!"

He searched for her pulse frantically, panicking. He could feel himself tensing up all over his body.

"ALARIC! JEREMY! Elena..." His hands were now roaming all over her body, trying to find her pulse. She was not breathing.

"Elena! Wake up!" He shook her, but her head just lolled on her neck.

Jeremy appeared in the doorway, smirking and saying "Elena, you sound diff-" his eyes opened widely when he saw Elena's still body. "OH MY GOD! Alaric, call the ambulance!" Jeremy joined Damon, and started pushing on her heart, while Damon searched around for her pulse.

Alaric came up soon enough, muttering,

"They're on their way, what going on?" But as soon as he saw Elena he understood and screamed,

"Get her downstairs!" Damon obeyed. He wasn't taking chances, not with Elena.

Elena was dreaming. Her dream was... nothing really, just mist surrounding her from all sides. She couldn't hear or see anything. She was lost... and it scared her.

Suddenly Klaus came out from behind her, and she gasped as he touched her arm to turn her around so that they were standing face to face.

She was breathing really fast, her heart still beating fast from the fear, she looked down, trying to avoid whatever was about to happen.

"Hello Elena, love!" Klaus greets her with his British accent. "Why so scared? I'm not going to do anything to you, not anything terrible!" Klaus smiled. "Aren't you going to say hello?" He growled, putting his hand under her chin and lifting it up. Elena was scared. She couldn't say she wasn't. Because she was. She was breathing faster by the minute.

"Klaus." She said, looking away. She hoped she sounded nonchalant, she didn't want to show how weak she actually is.

"Hello love." Klaus smiled and took a step back, letting go of her chin. "Now, do me a favour," he said, while grabbing a knife which appeared next to him out of nowhere. No... not out of nowhere... Stefan gave it to him. "And drink this..." He said, cutting Stefan's skin. Blood poured out of it and Elena squinted. She knew what was happening next. Stefan walked over to her, grabbed her neck with one hand and she screamed, as he forced his cut hand to her lips. The blood filled her system, the taste filling her mouth. It was terrible. She hated it. She hated him. She hated both of them. She still loved Stefan, she knew it, but right now it was pretty impossible.

"Now kill her." Klaus ordered as he turned around and left.

Stefan looked up at her and the veins near his eyes came to show, his eyes went red and his fangs grew as he growled. She screamed. And an. She ran and ran and ran and ran. She couldn't stop. She didn't care where she was going. But as long as she was far from Stefan she was safe. She let the fear take over, making her run wherever her legs took her. The mist was no longer, it was the old cemetery. In the misty forest she made out the remains of the old church. She ran in the middle of them and begged among all powers to protect her. From Stefan. But he was nowhere to be seen. And then she heard the wind rustling beside her ear. He was right behind her. Her heart was speeding up, she was dizzy, about to faint, her insides curling up. Goodbye to human life. He snapped her neck.

Elena wasn't waking up. The ambulance just arrived. Damon was panicking. Sheriff Forbes, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie... they were all there. The ambulance just announced that there's no hope for her. Bonnie was sobbing loudly by Elena's legs. Jeremy had an arm around her. Damon was stroking Elena's hair, looking into her eyes, mentally begging her not to die. Caroline was sobbing into Tyler's neck. Tyler's eyes unreadable. The same with Ric. Suddenly Elena sat up straight, coughing and gasping for air. Everyone except Sheriff Forbes gasped and started patting her back, hugging her and screaming at her not to scare them. Sheriff Forbes looked emotional, writing all she saw in her notebook. She was going to track the situation. Elena was in serious shock. She whispered,

"Damon... I need to talk to you... privately." Everyone was eyeing her strangely, but moved out of her way, and she lost her balance and fell into Damon.

"Whoop! It's okay... yep, stand up." Damon muttered. Elena stood up, looked into his eyes and muttered,

"Thanks." Then Damon lead her out of the room, helping her balance from time to time. When they were a safe distance away, up in her room, where only Tyler and Caroline could maybe hear them, Elena started sobbing like a little baby. Damon sat next to her, because he was really worried. He didn't like to see Elena cry, it was emotional.

"Shhhh, it's okay... shh," comforted her, and hugged her, his head on her head.

"No Damon it's not okay! Klaus was there, and so was Stefan!" When Damon heard what she said his body tensed. "What did Klaus do? I swear Imma kill him." Damon promised.

"Klaus didn't do anything, it was Stefan. He wasn't even getting compelled. He just did what Klaus told him." She breathed in deeply, and Damon realised it was the first time in a long time. "He killed me Damon."

Damon tensed. But then realised,

"It was a dream Elena. A message maybe."

Elena shot up in in-human speed and screamed,

"NO, it's NOT okay Damon!"

Damon just stared gob smacked. She. Was. A. Vampire. Stefan killed her. with his blood in her system. Elena started crying again and whined,

"I need blood Damon. Blood. Or I'll die." Elena breathed deeply, calming herself down.

"Elena... wait, I need to think this through." Damon closed his eyes, and while he wasn't looking Elena went up to him vampire speed, caught his neck, pushing him on the wall, her fangs long and her eyes vampire-ised. "GIVE ME BLOOD!"

_A/N: CLIFFHANGER ALERT! CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Have a nice waiting yous :)_


	2. Stefan

_A/N: Okay, so I know I was being a bitch not updating for so long, but I was in another country and I couldn't update for long, and now that school is coming... well I might not be able to but I'll try! xx_**  
**

**Elena's POV**

Elena was shocked. Did she just... hurt Damon? She let go of his neck and tears started flowing from her eyes.

The pain in her body was so enormous it felt like her body was on fire. But mostly her head, and teeth. Now she knew how Vicki felt when she was in transition.

"I'm so sorry, Damon..." she whimpered, sitting down on her bed and looking up at him. He was rubbing his neck, but when Elena let out a high 'ee' he let go of his neck and smirked,

"Apology accepted." Elena smiled, although the pain she felt probably made it wonky. She laughed when he said "But I can't say it didn't hurt..." He looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. She covered her mouth with her hand and faltered,

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"No, I understand, come on." Damon held out his hand and Elena caught. She stood, and they exited the room. She let go of his hand and pointed down at the living room with her head. He nodded. Elena focused her mind on running... vampire speed. In one second they were by the door. Only Caroline or Tyler might have heard them. She didn't mind them knowing. Damon quietly reached out for the handle and pressed it noiselessly. The door silently squeaked when Damon was opening it. They froze. And listened. People were getting up. Elena and Damon exchanged glances and ran as quick as they could to Damon's car. But as they were at the car someone caught each of their necks. Elena now understood how Damon felt. The pain was quite strong, but a bit tingly. It felt different then it did when you were human. When she was human it just hurt like hell. Elena looked up at the owner of the hand that was closed on her neck. Caroline. Tyler was strangling Damon. Both of them let go ashamed when they saw who they were strangling.

"Oh..."

"Sorry Elena! I thought you were a unwanted vampire..."

She looked up at Elena's eyes.

Elena's eyes filled with tears which soon started flowing. "Caroline..."

Caroline's eyes were unreadable. She was just staring into the trees behind Elena. She stepped back and turned to Tyler.

"Tyler, get back inside, tell everyone that nothing's wrong." She commanded, still looking into the trees.

"Why should I? At least tell me what's going on!" Tyler turned to Caroline, furrowing his eyebrows with a annoyed look on his face. Elena... She could see all of this now, even if it's dark outside... She shook her head, looking down at her feet.

"Go."

"Caro-"

"JUST GO!" Caroline turned to face him.

Tyler took one last look at Elena and he understood. It showed on his face. He took his hand out of his pockets and ran inside.

Caroline looked at Elena, who was now shaking, glued to the car. She looked around for Damon, who was already in the car.

"Come on Elena, we don't have much time!" He shouted out of the car.  
Elena looked up at Caroline.

"Are you coming?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the Salvatore house. To... Get a blood bag."

"I'll... Stay."

With the tension around them, none of them noticed the arrival of Bonnie.

**Damon's POV**  
Damon was sitting in the car, really bored now, waiting for Elena and the damn blonde to stop the chatter. Elena didn't have much time before she would die.  
But then... Something came to him. Why did Klaus want her dead? He can't make more hybrids without Elena's blood... His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream. He was outside by a mere second. Elena was glued to Bonnie's neck, Bonnie was screaming, Caroline was shouting at Elena and trying to pull her away from Bonnie. Everyone was now pouring out of the house. Damon ran up to Elena, grabbed her shoulders, pulled her away from Bonnie and slammed her against his car. Her eyes slowly became normal and her fangs disappeared. She looked at Bonnie and tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Did I?" She whispered, wiping the blood from her lips. Damon nodded.

"Bonnie!" She shouted, wriggling and pushing Damon away.

"I forgive you!" Bonnie whispered, knowing Elena can hear her. "I know you can't control it. It's okay."

Elena nodded, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Damon stirred her into the car and got in on the other side. She was looking down on her plaited fingers.

When Damon pulled away he asked her,

"Why did you do it?"

"I hugged her, and her blood... It smelled like blossoms and cherries..." Elena laughed when she described how Bonnie's blood smelt. "I didn't know that's how you can describe how blood smells..."

Damon pulled out a coat from the back seat with one hand and covered Elena with it.  
She smiled at him and said

"It wasn't Klaus and Stefan who killed me."

Damon stopped the car roughly.

"What?" He hissed through his teeth.

"It was someone who went into my head and created the image of them. I know cos' I can feel it. And Bonnie told me before..."

"Before you accidentally sank your fangs into her neck." Elena smiled at that version of the incident. Damon made the car drive again.

"Yes, before I accidentally sunk my fangs into her neck."

Elena shivered.

As Damon pulled in on the driveway to the Salvatore house, the first lights of dawn shone through the clouds.

**Elena's POV**  
"Elena..." Damon caught her hand as she was reaching to open the door.

"Wha-" She hissed then caught herself breathing in deeply calming herself down. The feeling of Damon touching her sent a heatwave all over her body, made her cheeks redden and she felt like heaven. "Yes?"

"Don't tell Stefan you're a vampire." Damon raised his eyebrows at her and wiggled them at her a bit.

"Stop!" She laughed at him. "But why not?"

"Because if you tell him, then you won't be able to be our secret weapon."

She thought about that for a while. Damon DID have a point. And it was pretty smart too. But with that the tormenting question came: WHY did Klaus want her dead? Even if it wasn't him, then why would someone else think he would want her dead? She shook her head, and looked outside. The whole Salvatore driveway was practically golden, shimmering in the sun now. Elena shook her hand out of Damon's grasp and put her hand in front of her, and it was in the sunlight. It burned like hell. The burning sensation travelled up her arm like an electric shock and she screamed and pulled her hand back, and the tips of her fingers tingled for a bit, before turning into her normal skin colour. The smell of her burning flesh evaporated from the air surrounding them and that was when Elena realised she had fell right into Damon's arms. She pulled away, blushing, hoping Damon wouldn't realise how different she acted around him. She sighed, and muttered,

"I guess I'll have to run then..." She took a deep breath and in a mere second she was by the door of the house. The burning feeling was all over her body now and she was blowing and huffing and hissing, stomping her feet, and waiting for Damon.

"You know," he smirked as he came up to Elena. "I could have just shared this" he made his ring shine in the sunlight "with you. But oh well, your choice." He smirked the jerk smirk and she punched him playfully as he was next to her now.

"You're such and ass!" She punched him, harder this time. "It hurt! A lot!"

"Ouch! I'm wounded Elena!" Damon mocked, putting his hand over his heart.

She smirked and sarcastically sighed,

"Right, blood bag time, can't wait!"

"Me neither! Especially when you're my special guest!" Damon said with a flirty voice, leaning against the wall.

Elena smirked and stayed silent for a bit.

"So... Are you coming inside or not?"

A rather annoying girly voice came from behind them.  
Rebekah was leaning against the door frame, rolling her eyes and gaining annoyed looks from both Elena and Damon.

"What?" Rebekah hissed. "Just get in or get out!"

"We already are out, and, mind you, this is MY house." Damon smirked.

Elena laughed and pushed past Rebekah, who was eyeing Damon with fury. As Elena walked in, someone blocked her way. The person she definitely didn't want to see in that moment. Stefan.

"Hello Elena. You enjoyed dying? Liked our little surprise?" Stefan smirked and leaned against the wall on his left.  
Elena, after hearing those words, didn't stand staring, not as it was expected of her, but she pounced at Stefan and they flew to the opposite end of the room, and she pushed his neck against the wall. Damon was... Well, he was trying to pounce at Stefan but now he was just trying to get Elena away.

"Get away Damon!" She hissed and threw Stefan to the floor. "So nice to see you again Stefan." She said, like a vicious lioness. "As to your surprise - yes and no." She smirked. "Yes because I am rather enjoying strangling you right now."

**Damon's POV**  
Did Elena just say... 'I am rather enjoying STRADDLING you right now'?!

"And no" Elena continued, pushing Stefan even lower to the floor. "Because even though you knew how I fucking didn't wanna be a vampire you STILL took away my humanity. And I have no idea why Klaus would want me dead."

"He... Did...nt... Kno... Tha... You... Woul... Die... Fo... Reall..." Stefan panted, trying to push Elena off of his neck.

"Until I get a, get away FROM ME DAMON, valid answer you are not gonna survive till this evening so you better tell me what Klaus is planning. NOW!"

Stefan laughed, as much as he could. "You wouldn't kill me Elena. You love me too much." He tried to smirk.

Damon shivered at those words. DID Elena STILL love him even after all he had done? And did that mean that he would never be able to even get a chance to be with Elena? He had listened to Elena though, and didn't try to get her away from the ripper. Instead, he was rather 'letting it loose' and loosely leaning on the sofa frame. If he could, he would say he looked rather sexy.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK I LOVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Elena shook Stefan viciously and threw him against the wall. Stefan whimpered as he hit the wall and slid down it. Elena walked up to Stefan, slowly, every step carefully 'measured and weighed', bent down to be face to face with the Ripper. She had her back turned to Damon, so he didn't know what facial expression she had. She hissed coldly, too low for a human to hear,

"Now that you know only a little of what-" Stefan carefully but quickly reached out his hand to Elena's neck, but she noiselessly and skilfully caught his wrist and his neck with the other. Stefan was choking with air and wriggling and tossing about, not gaining much. "-I can do, I advise you to be careful." She let go of Stefan, spitting and him and shaking her hands, stretching up, and Damon could feel the sexuality that rose up in him. He tossed his eyes around lightly, and they managed to land on Rebekah, who, unnoticed to anybody, was viciously slapping the air on the other corner of the room. No, not the air... She was frantically hitting a invisible glass that was created in between the four. Or... Three and one. Kind of like it was in reality. Stefan, Elena and Damon were locked in a constant triangle, but Rebekah was chucked out for eternity. Unless Stefan was to go back to her. When Damon slowly diverted his eyes back to Elena, she was slowly walking over to Damon, measuring her every step again. She looked super hot and sexy. Damon squinted his eyes not to use the sexuality he felt. Because if he did, that wouldn't be too good.

"Come on Damon," Elena stood right next to him, hand on hips, the other just hanging down her side. She looked sexy. "Come, let's get the blood bags. I'm STARVING!"

Damon slowly stood up and walked right up to her. If he dared, he would grab her and kiss her. But he didn't dare. She sighed and turned her head rapidly, smacking his face with her silky, soft hair...

"I'll come, if you don't know where the blood bags are. Which you do." Damon eyed her. He wanted her to be his so bad, but he knew it would never happen. She wasn't his to take. "But I'll come anyway." He smirked and turned away wistfully.

_A/N: Another chapter coming your way today! Love me guys and review xx_


	3. Walls

_A/N: The third one is here! I'll have to start writing the fourth one now. *Sigh* xx_

**Elena's POV**

Elena followed Damon down to the basement, in total silence.  
She carefully looked around the cold yellow, stained dark walls of the way to the basement. They were the same in the actual basement. When Elena saw the fridge with the blood she automatically got the image of Stefan stuffing his face with blood. She hated that image. She shook her head and tried to push the tears that automatically came to her eyes.

She stood staring tightly wrapping her hands around herself. The hairs all over her body were standing up, and she was viciously shaking.

Damon leaned over the fridge lazily and got out two blood bags, and when he stood up straight he was pressing the blood around the bags. Elena shut her eyes tightly, still not bearing the look of blood. Knowing she is gonna drink it.

Elena heard Damon let out air wistfully. She forced her eyelids to open and sighed,

"You know how hard it is for me, right?"

"Yeah. But unless you wanna die you gotta drink it."

"Why can't I drink animal blood?"

"Cos' a doubleganger vampire needs human blood."

"Sigh!"

"Don't be like that Elena! Saint Stefan always drunk animal blood and look what it did to him!"

Elena looked up at Damon with fire it her eyes. She rapidly pushed him against the fridge and screamed,

"Don't you dare blame Stefan for what blood did to him! It isn't his fault!"

She let go of Damon and grabbed her blood bag with disgust.

**Damon's POV**  
Damon watched Elena open her blood bag with disgust in shock. He never expected that. But at least he had one answer : she DID love Stefan in the end.

He grabbed his blood bag from next to him, not getting his eyes off of Elena. She was acting so weird lately.

He preferred the new Elena though... Or did he? He loved Elena anyhow, nothing would ever change that. Even though he knew it was pointless to love Elena, cos' "It will always be Stefan".

He would just have to try to get over her.

Damon slowly ripped off the opening of the blood bag and slowly started drinking. He still didn't divert his eyes from Elena.

Elena, was looking to her right though, at the wall. At first Damon thought she was really interested by the wall carvings but then he realised - they were in the room with the vervain.

So she was just avoiding Damon's eyes. GREAT!

Elena slowly raised the bloody opening of the blood bag to her lips.

Damon glimpsed her nervously spinning her nose around. She sighed and pulled a slit of blood into her lips. She pulled the blood bag away, threw the blood bag viciously at the opposite wall screaming a blood-curdling scream. The blood bag burst when it hit the wall, making the blood stain everything it reached. Elena started piercingly at Damon, sitting on the floor, shaking and cuddling her knees with her hands which were now tightly pushed against her stomach and her chin was resting on her knees. Tears were flowing down Elena's cheeks thickly.

Damon pulled back the blood bag slowly and threw the blood bag at the floor, went up to Elena, slowly, and sat down opposite her.

"What, Damon?"

Damon sighed and pushed his hand through his hair.

"Well..." Damon sighed again and thought in silence for a moment. Should he force on her how dangerous the whole situation is and tell her that no one actually has time to focus their minds on every of her little wants?

Instead, Damon stood up, slowly and walked over to the bridge, lazily.

He opened the bridge and lazily got out another two blood bags, sat down, gave one to Elena, who at first just flashed pleading looks at him, but when he pulled off the top of the blood bag she hastily ripped it out of Damon's hands and pushed the top and more of the blood bag into her lips, sinking her fangs deeply into the bag.

Damon observed her for a short while. Her eyes were tightly shut, but her veins were all to show. She was pulsating with pleasure. She seemed to love it.

Damon smiled proudly and ripped the top of the blood bag off.

_A/N: I know this one has been so much shorter, but I had no idea how to continue it. The next one will be longer, promise! xx_


End file.
